


blanket thief

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [179]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adulthood, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Stomco, Svtfoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It’s hard being three people trying to share a bed.





	blanket thief

Star groaned as she turned around in bed, trying to snag some of the blanket that Marco was unintentionally hoarding. The queen was getting cold, even with Tom on her other side, and she wanted to fall asleep under something warm and cozy.

But as she turned around in bed, she suddenly heard Tom yelp, and before she blinked, she was quickly pushed over, and collided with a surprised Marco, who let out a confused scream.

“Ouch, Tom, why did you push Star?”

As the human looked over at his wife and his husband, he saw that the demon was foundling his red tail, being extremely protective over it.

“Star laid on my tail again, and it’s not used for that kind of pressure, it’s really sensitive. Sorry to push you Star, and sorry for pushing Star into you Marco, it was an accident.”

At hearing that, Star began to giggle, and placed a soft kiss onto Tom’s cheek, before giving one to Marco, while also using the opportunity to steal some of his blanket.

“Hey, that’s mine!”

“Not anymore, I'll narwhal blast you if you try to steal it.”

“Me stealing? You stole it.”

“Listen to your queen.”

Yes, these three adults ruled over two large kingdoms, Mewni and the Underworld.

Tom just sighed with a smile on his face, before he lit a flame in the palm of his hand to get everyone’s attention.

“Let’s just sleep, and tomorrow we’re shopping for a bigger bed, with three separate blankets.”

“Deal.”


End file.
